bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taigen Funzen
Taigen Funzen (体現憤然 taigen funzen ; Eng Lit Translation, "Embodiment of Wrath,") or more widely known by his Quincy brethren by his German Name, Gottes Zorn (天国てんばつ, Tengoku Tenbatsu; German Lit Translation, "Heaven's Wrath,") was known as a revered and fearless leader of a guerilla force of Quincy. He has a personal distaste for the way the Quincy Order's Leader, Hiryū Ishida, does things and has subsequently leading his own Order of Quincies. Taigen is the Leader of the Quincy Order's Antithesis Organization, the Wolkig Ritters, with his Lieutenant Commander, Manshin Hakugin. Appearance: Taigen protrays that of a young man in his late teens to early 20's, with a lithe physical build but having lined with various scars faintly seen along his body, showing the various signs of his body going through his share of warfare in his long-lived life. With black raven hair that extends in long flourishing locks down his back and to his thighs, this black spiked hairstyle has often been the fawning of admirers (from both ends of the gender spectrum) as it perfectly sculps his fair, soft facial features with stunning blue eyes and a dazzling smile or glare that would strike anyone dead stop in their tracks. Standing at a height of a solid 6ft, Taigen doesn't have trouble standing eye-to-eye with fellow compatriots or enemies, as he often will look down on those deprived of physical height (much to the chagrin of his enemies and rivals). Taigen's former attire was that of most standard Quincy uniforms. He bore a bleached white Quincy cloak that wrapped around a blue-bordered white suit-shirt with long sleeves and slacks, which stretched down to white dress shoes. He also bore white gloves, that had black borders on them, often used in combat which his Quincy cross held around his left wrist, and a ring of Seele Schneiders along his belt to his posterior. Taigen's new appearance is a semblence of Royalty and closely to the same palette the Soul Soceity follows in their fashion choices. He dons a long black sleeved top, with a golden rim running down his front with a golden bordered collar, with golden rimmed black-star white gloves. His lower half is that of a flamboyantly flourishing hakama skirt with golden trimmings, black exterior coloration, and dark red interior, with a matching dark red sash that is wrapped loosely around his waist. With black slacks lying underneath, he wears white tabi socks with brown straw sandals. Personality: Taigen is a man of strong focus and devotion to what he believes in wholeheartedly. Because of this, Taigen is seen as both a charismatic man as well as an infectiously likeable person. Treating many with respect, courteousy, and often admiring flare, many adore Taigen among all of the Wolkig Ritters as his personality often is seen much more tolerable than others. However, underneath the sweet and kind mask Taigen wears for all others to see is a cold, cool and stoic face that often mirrors those of absolute devotion to his duties. Such measures he would use, he wouldn't be above stealing the sacred weapon of the Soul Reapers elite, the Bankai, and hence made technology readily available for all his subordinates and peers to perfectly utilize it within their own natural Quincy abilities. This ruthlessness has no end, as any member of his organization threatens to stop his ultimate goal he wouldn't hesitate in disposing of, as well as inflict pain to those he/she cherishes as punishment for doing so. This was one of the few reasons Hiryū never refused Taigen's wish to leave the Order, as his heart was cruel and dark in comparison to his own and those were his former compatriots. These acts were only served with the justification that because the World birthed such monsterous entities and horrors, that Taigen's acts were only necessary to rid the world of it eternally, despite his own revelling in his own dark sins of committing them in the name of "Peace" and "Order." Synopsis: Affiliations: The Quincy Order- Licht Ritters - History: As a child, Taigen was raised by surviving members of the prior war only known as the "Quincy Extermination" to all those of his parent's kin. Having been allowed both luxury and comfort, Taigen eventually came into the fold with his mother and father of the secret of them being part of a strong Quincy Bloodline. Due to the eagerness to want to be more like his loving father and mother, he resolved to study under the Quincy Arts, both archaic and modern, to become one of the most powerful Quincies, so none of his kind would have to live in fear of their powers and heritage. It wasn't until a couple of decades of training, education, and establishment of his prodigious skills, that he came into contact with his two future comrades in arms: Manshin Hakugin and Hiryū Ishida. The latter found him out and offered to help establish a new Quincy Order, one of which would be on a global scale and protect all of the Living from any form of crisis and establish a peaceful, co-existant relationship with all Spiritual Societies. While the latter term was not within Taigen's preference or liking, he had no other objective than bringing the world together to accept the Quincy Race as one to be loved and revered, rather than hated and feared as they have been in the past. After establishing the generals and leaders of this new Order, the Licht Ritters, Taigen met his future partner in crime, Manshin Hakugin. After making many collaborative breakthroughs in Quincy technology and abilities together, Taigen began to grow trusting him as a brother he never had. Eventually, the ideas and doubts Manshin aroused within his mind became clear as he truly saw what the supposedly utopian world's state really was. Many heated debates of taking necessary measures to ensure further stability and protection for the Living World were made between Hiryū and Taigen, some often leading close to an all out violent conflict. After seeing no progress being made, Taigen tore his Licht Ritter uniform and set off to create his own vision, and allowing Manshin to share that ideal dream with him. It wasn't until too long after that a pact was made between Taigen and Hiryū, on the agreement that their forces were never to come to blows with each other, nor were Taigen permitted to operate freely in the Spiritual Realms in the events his ideals became ire for all else. Shortly after, Taigen and Manshin created the Wolkig Ritters, part of the Separatist Quincy Order's commanders to enforce and ensure that no threats were ever to transpire openly in the World of the Living, as well as keep the Quincy Order from interfering with their work. Powers/Abilities: Magnanomious Spiritual Power: Through unknown means, Taigen has attained far greater Spiritual Power since the last time he's seen Andreas, rivaling that of any ordinary Captains by far, his ability to manipulate Spiritrons as a Quincy only bolsters his strength in combat and indefinite prolonged battles of even the highest degree. His Spiritual Power is said to radiate and shake the very heavens in his wake when exerted, as his Spiritual Pressure is said to be in a semblence of a blazing star spreading and suffocating the sky itself. His natural strong Quincy heritage and bloodline has stemmed back to the time when Quincies were seen as equals to the powers of Soul Reapers. Heiliges Feuer ('''German Lit, "Holy Flames,"): A technique that all Quincies possess, Taigen harnesses the flames that he uses to create arrows and various other Quincy spanning abilities into a raw, potent weapon. Against these flames, there is nearly no safe haven or defense to hide behind, as during the Vandenreich war, these flames had the ability to torch through the resilient sands and plants of Hueco Mundo who've boasted resilience against any form of fire. Capable of manipulating it at close quarters and even from the palms of his hands, Taigen can torch many unarmored opponents alive within seconds, making this ability quite deadly against his foes. '''Hirenkyaku Master: Capable of moving at incredible speeds through the employment of Hirenkyaku, Taigen can surpass even some of the most swift and skilled artisans within the personal arts of Sonido or Shunpō, able to keep up with beyond average individuals of Captain-class status and Espada-class personals. Master Marksman: Having one of the most keen eyes and practiced aims between himself and his old former comrade, Andreas, Taigen is capable of using a single pebble and using it as a potentially dangerous projectile against even the most highest classed enemies. With this being said, his practice and useage of his Quincy arrows and other weapons allow him to lock onto targets instinctively, as if as natural as breathing air, he can fire off a number of arrows in synchronized to difficult patterns that nearly home in and take out targets wtihout effort. Skilled Swordsman: Being cornered in the past by some of the most skilled swordsmen of the Gotei 13, Taigen perfected his status of just being a marksman to an archer with insane capabilities that rival that of even some of the most high caliber Zanjutsu Masters, capable of utilizing some of the most finite and graceful, if not difficult sword arts and techniques to his advantage. He's said to be on par with that of the Grandmasters such as Furuidenshō and Hiryū, though his combat mastery and experience is rarely ever witnessed due to the seriousness he uses when employing his close quarters tactics. Heilige Stärke '''(天来勢力 tenrai seiryoku, Jap Lit, "Divine Might,"; Germ Lit, "Holy Strength,"): Heilige Stärke is a modernized Quincy technique, in which the practitioner utilizes masterful control over the spiritrons within the atmosphere and imbuing it into their bodies to mingle with their own personal Spiritual Power to enhance their physical capabilities. Most practical application for this technique is to exponantially increase the user's strength, capable of preforming awe-shocking feats that would rival any spiritual entity to come into contact with. '''Grand Tactician: Alongside Andreas Nikolai, Taigen was said to be one of the most infamous and successful tacticians of warfare within the Quincy ranks since the great purge one thousand years prior. Taigen is capable of launching impressive operations, successive feints, and cunning counterattacks against a much more superior force, as well as manipulate individuals and strategically place "pieces" in place to give himself an advantage over others. Ingenious Inventor: Even during the time of his alliance with Andreas, Taigen was known for his ingenuity and incredibly gifted mind in adapting, evolving, and transcending the archaic, ancient techniques of the Quincy and modernizing them for more effective and/or practical use. This being said, Taigen has been in the possession of technologies rivaling even the great Gotei 13's, capable of turning an average Quincy into an elite vanguard of combat against the highest levels of Soul Reapers or Hollows. He himself retracts the most "useful" or "dangerous" tools to himself alone to use. Göttliche Allwissenheit (山霊sanrei, Jap Lit Translation, "Deity Awareness,"; Germ Lit Translation, "Divine Omniscience,"): A technique originally conceived by a Quincy ally of Taigen's and then through the latter man's vigorous work, had finally conceived a specially crafted Quincy technique to harness spiritual energy and power at indominatably high levels at indefinite lengths of time. It is a skill restricted to Taigen and his Quincy partner, whom have both worked to keep it secret from even their own subordinates and allies to keep them from becoming too powerful. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Spirit Energy Cloak: The black cloak with Taigen dons instead of the traditional white archaic Quincy cape, is a designed spiritual craftsmanship made by Taigen's ingenuity and brilliance within the traits Quincies have honed at their core. By crafting this cloak of thousands of spiritrons laced together by special fabric to hone a unique energy that innately binds and harnesses energy to enhance his physical attributes to a higher degree. This allows him highly attained speed, endurance, and storage of Spiritual Energy where there is none left to be had, allowing him a subtle, deceiving tool for his battles. Quincy Tools/Techniques: Quincy Cross: The source of a Quincy's power, Taigen's cross resembles that of a black obsidian cross in contrast to most silver tinted crosses most Quincies use. It is presumed that Taigen forgone his old Quincy cross the day he was "betrayed" by Andreas, though it is shown that Taigen's control and employment of a plethora of Quincy arrow techniques within the artifact has proven quite useful and prominently deployed against his enemies. Modified Quincy Vollständig Gloves: The source of the Quincy's true powers within a sealed form, Taigen wears white gloves specially designed and imbued with unnatural traits that carry the seal that is uncannily akin to that of the prior Quincy faction Vandenreich's Bankai ensaring device. Enhancing the properties, he has merged the power of the sealed Bankai within the threads of his Vollständig Seal, allowing the merging to become immediate upon releasing the Vollständig's true form. Blitz Klinge (閃光 つるぎsenkou tsurugi, Jap Lit, "Flash Blade,"; Germ Lit, "Sword Flash,"): Specially designed hilts inspired by the archaic, outdated Quincy hybrid arrow-blades, Seele Schneider, these hilts have more of a tubular design with flattened ends with the ability to be deployed for projectile useage in the event they are to be utilized as arrows. These have been modified to an extent where they can "enslave" Spiritrons at a much higher rate, with capabilities to be harness that absorbed matter into cutting power or explosive energy. Taigen has been seen relying on these tools as a stand-in for his Quincy bow, when tact or melee finesse is required. Licht Marionette (晃々人形koukou ningyou, Jap Lit, "Bright Doll,"; Germ Lit, "Light Puppet,"): Specially crafted tools where nanites of meticulous design are fashioned into Quincy cross pendants that can be employed as deceiving projectiles like Shurikens, or fastened as time-delayed "mines". Using deft control over the spiritrual energy within these microscopic machines, Taigen can command them to absorb the spiritual energy within the air to form a body of a plethora of imaginative designs for multiple scenarios. Having the ability to rapidly absorb spiritrons of any sort, these spiritron-machine puppets can create a spiritron-laced light body, making the capable of being as small as insects to as large ten feet tall guardians. Having a infinite amount of applications to them, ranging from leeching energy of an opponent to power its inner mechanisms and body, to exploding violently, these devices are one-of-a-kind within the modernized world of the renewed Quincies. Spirit Weapon(s): Schwarzen Adler (黒い イーグルKuroi Iguru; German Lit Translation, "Black Eagle."): His trademark weapon of choice, used when natural Quincy abilities of long range tactics or his own devices fail him. This weapon is often sealed in a palm-shaped medallion hidden within his sash on his waistline, arming itself into a double-edged broadsword. Its hilt is fhat of a obsidian material with ribbed threads running horizontally up and down its length, down to its silver octagonal pommel and up to a eagle-winged shaped guard with a transparent jewel for its base. The blade itself is enamored with faint runes etched into its surface along the black material. *'Heilig Pfeil': Capable of releasing torrents of varying sized and powered Spirit Arrows from hsi blade, Taigen can double his Schwarzen Adler for a makeshift bow in combat, never disallowing himself the ability not to use long range tactics even when using his favored form of close quarters combat. *'Heilig Klinge': Projecting many bladed forms of Heilig Pfeil, Taigen can manipulate the mass and shape of these bladed weapons formed from the atmospheric Spiritual Energy around himself. This weapon allows him to fight in various forms of practical to unorthodoxical methods against his opponents. *'Zerlegen' (逆アセンブラ Gyakuasenbura; German Lit Translation, "Disassemble."): A special ability reserved for his weapon alone, Taigen has the ability to utilize the innate Quincy ability's most powerful form of Spiritual Dominance, Sklaverei, in an inverted manner. Instead of outright absorbing the material of the Spiritual Body, Taigen physical disperses the energy altogether, in a sense disintegrating anything he chooses to land his blade upon when initiating the technique. *'Heightened Cutting Power': Capable of cutting through Bankai grade weaponry, this weapon possesses nearly unrivaled cutting ability against any weapon forged. While heightened by Spiritual Energy, this blade has the potential of cutting rifts through spacial fabric or directly through some of the most resilient forms of Spiritual or Physical Matter. Vollständig: Engel Rächer (アンゼリカ 撃つAnzerika Utsu; German Lit Translation, "Angelic Avenger."): Engel Rächer's Sealed Form takes the shape of a golden star medallion that hangs around Taigen's neck. Being one of his most prized possessions and forms, this pendant is never seen away from his neck or by his side. Vollständig Form: When spoken the release command, "Cull all Evil," his form becomes enraptured in a pillar of black-white flames, sending out a fantastic aura of overwhelming Spiritual Powered Pressure into the atmosphere for miles around. When seen, Taigen's form changes drastically, as he assumed a form drastically different from most Vollständigs. Wearing a suit of black-silver armor, Taigen's back is mounted with six differently aligned wings in a semblence to that of a Seraphim. With a pair of smaller wings flaring out from his collar he noticably wears wing aligned breastplate and cuirass, with even a pair of winged vambraces onf either hand going up to his knuckles. * Overwhelming Spiritual Power: One of the most noticable features that Taigen possesses when entering his Vollständig Form is the overwhelming Spiritual Pressure he emits into the atmosphere. While completely controlled rather than those who are unused to emitting such Spiritual Power, Taigen can shatter the landscape by merely taking a step in one direction should he choose it. To compare, when he assumes this form, the sky begins to invert its color scheme or time of day. Should it be a bright day, it would be eclipsed within their area due to the overwhelming might it has over the atmosphere around him. Should it be night, a blazing sea of stars would be shown high above them all to see, revealing just how dangerous and powerful Taigen's Vollständig is in comparison to others. Das Heilige Schnitter: A specially crafted power in which a captured Bankai's essence is intwined with the true powers of a Quincy, the Vollständig, creating a higher plane of power than what either Hollows or Soul Reapers could possess. Taigen & Manshin specially utilized that it could be either a immediate affect or a secondary priming. This form of power allows Taigen to employ the powers of the Bankai he captured in tune with his incredibly heightened Quincy powers, granting him a status he has yet to test against a worthy opponent. Heiliger Ritter '(ただしいぶしtadashii bushi, Jap Lit, "''Righteous Warrior,"; Germ Lit, "Holy Knight,"): This particular sealed form is that of his specially modified Vollständig gloves, from which a captured Bankai or Ressureccion lies within. '''Released Form: When spoken the release command, "Rend all Blight in Sight Asunder," Taigen's Das Heilige Schnitter takes on the form of a faceless, cowl donned knight. With immaculate, pristine metal it glows silver and gold, with a distinct shining aura within his area. With metalic pauldrons holding up what look like golden tubes, they perspirate streams of blue flames in a spaced out pattern with a akin to that of wings, make up his Quincy's embodiment of power. Powers/Abilities: *'Enhanced' Sklaverei: Based around the most basic techniques Quincy can employ, the control of Spiritrons, but in a more devestating and dark way, by dominating its very essence. Doing this, Taigen can rend the very components of a spiritual being or object's body and break it down into raw spiritrons to be used for personal use and consumption. However, unlike Vollständige's unintentional donning of the componential appearance of those they absorb, Heiliger Ritter just bolsters its personal power. *'Enhanced 'Heilig Pfeil: Taigen's Heiliger Ritter is capable of making incredibly higher caliber arrows, with enough potential to rip through skyscrapers effortlessly and move at speeds exceeding the sound barrier, Taigen has a infinite amount of choices to utilize his Quincy arrows. Whether firing them in a infinite volley that can cover the target's horizon, or dozens of homing projectiles, Taigen's Heilig Pfeile are in a whole other level of its own compared to the majority of Quincies. *'Enhanced Hirenkyaku': Taigen can utilize Hirenkyaku to a point where some Captain-class individuals will appear to be standing still in his eyes. Capable of creating solid-bodied copies of himself that can sustain damage in a visibly realistic way as well as retain Spiritual Pressure that marks as his own, making it difficult to tell who is the real one. *'Enhanced Heilige Stärke': The prior Quincy ability of reinforcing physical stamina and muscular strength has increased exponantially higher. Capable of standing toe to toe with some of the most revered and feared entities known for their raw strength in physical combat prowess, Taigen is a capable warrior when utilizing this particular ability. This "superior" created technique allows for him to transcend all logic and reason in terms of physical endurance and might, as he is capable of making some of the most outrageous feats beyond comprehension to either most Soul Reapers and Quincy, that anyone has yet to bear witness to. *'Enhanced Heiliges Feuer' Mastery: Taigen's previous mastery of creating and utilizing the Quincy blue flames that can corrode, break down, and incinerate nearly any substance it touches is on a much higher level than before. Capable of discharging from the palms of his hands or exhaling from his body in a magnanomious wave of blue flames, Taigen has complete control over these destructive flames. *''' Bankai's Zanpakutō''': Though the true name hasn't been revealed yet, Taigen is capable of using a golden spear as his choice weapon in the Bankai's weaponized embodiment. Through unknown ingenious employment, Taigen is able to spawn a powerful Quincy bow that can fire hundreds of thousands of arrows at its maximum output, or arrows that can disrupt the fabric of the spiritual plane and air pressure. Its a powerful weapon, with a high durability and cutting edge, though its own power is currently unknown and can be summoned at anytime he chooses so. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Wolkig Ritter Category:Manshin Hakugin Category:Johannes Sägewerker Category:Schatten Zweifel Category:Raikōken